Hacking (XCOM 2)
Hack is a possible skill of the Specialist class. This perk allows a specialist to not only hack general mission objectives (doors,workstations) but a variety of additional mechanized targets like ADVENT MECs and ADVENT Security Towers (via the Haywire Protocol ability). 1 turn cooldown. Hacking Mechanized Enemies A specialist can either try to stun/shutdown the mechanized unit or take control of it entirely. * Failed hacking attempts will grant the unit the 'Overdrive' buff (increased Aim and Defense). * Successfully hacking will not break concealment. * Successfully taking control will by itself not break concealment. However, if the temporarily controlled unit is visible to other enemies this will trigger detection. * A failed hack ends concealment. * Hacking a unit ends the specialists turn, irrespective of the result. * Hacking a unit does not remove Overwatch. Shutdown * Successful shutdown of a unit in a pod of enemies does not trigger this pod. * Lasts 2 turns Takeover * A unit that has been taken over by a specialist will have no moves available in the turn of takeover. As a consequence it will have to endure the following enemy turn before it can make any moves on the controlling specialists behalf. * Controlled enemy units can not be used to pick up loot. * Lasts 2 (ADVENT Heavy MEC) to 3 (ADVENT MEC) turns. Hacking Security Towers Security Towers are fixed rotating structures emitting red light that can be found on many maps. Within a given distance a hack attempt can be started. * Max distance: 14 (needs confirmation) * Success does not break pre-mission concealment * If a map has multiple towers, they all have the same rewards/failures, but each can be hacked independently. * A failed hack will break concealment. Possible Rewards: * Small supply cache (35) vs. Large supply cache * Disguised Signals: Soldier immediately gains Concealment. vs. Squad Disguised Signals: Same for entire squad * Alien Facility Lead: Recover a mission lead on an Alien Facility. vs. Central Command: Gain control of all robotic enemies for 1 turn. * Distraction: Squad recovers all action points already spend this turn. vs. Facility Lead. * Blitz: Soldier gains 1 free use of 'Run And Gun' ability. vs Squad Blitz: Same but for entire squad. * Disorient: Disorient enemies for 2 turns. vs. Hypnography: Reduce enemy will by 50%. * Video Feed: Soldiers vision is increased by 2 for 1 turn. vs. Squad Video Feed: Squads vision increased by 2 for 1 turn. * Integrated Comms: Soldier gains Squadsight for 2 turns. vs. Squad Integrated Comms: Same for entire squad. * Deception: Gain control of a random enemy for 2 turns. vs. Central Command: Gain control of all robotic enemies for 1 turn. Possible Penalties: * Reinforcements: A failed hack will result in a group of enemy reinforcements being called down on your position. * All enemy units will be granted bonuses to their Aim and Dodge stats. Category:Ability Hacking Mission Objectives This applies to 'Workstations', 'Chests', etc. * Costs only 1 AP. This means that if you bide your time and position yourself so that you start your turn in a position where you can hack the chest in conceal mode, you will still have one action left after your hack will have broken concealment. This is often the decisive factor for your hacker's survival. * Specialists can use their GREMLIN to hack mission objectives remotely, as long as the soldier has direct sight of the objective. Category:Ability